Watching the Movie
by filthyHalfBlood
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are obviously elements of the human brain but seem to be able to think on their own. And they really want to watch the first Harry Potter movie. RxHr. Slight ODCness. WARNING: Major Stupidity.


**Most of this is dialogue. Most isn't. **

**This is so random. Ask no questions; for I have no answers to any of them.**

"Hey, have you even seen the first movie? _The Sorcerer's Stone_?"

"No. Do I look like the type of bloke to play round with Muggle stuff? It's confusing, though, I mean look at the bloody fellytone--"

"TELEphone, Ronald. And you really have _never_ watched it? You've never seen a trailer even?"

"Well, I don't know if you count the time—"

"Doesn't count, Ron, you were unconscious in the hospital next to a bucket full of—"

"_PLEASE: _DO NOT bring up that story again." A collective shudder fell around the room, as if someone said 'Voldemort'.

"So, no, I haven't seen it."

"I haven't either."

"You guys! You are the main characters. _Your_ name is in every part of the entire movie! Come, on get up."

"Hermione, not now, I'm taking a nap."

"Not anymore!" Hermione pushed Harry off the sketched sofa and he toppled over with a yelp. "Besides, you are an element of the human brain. You cannot nap. Nor feel pain, so I don't know why you yelped. Get up; we have to SEE IT _NOW_!"

"Not true," said Harry, his face to the colorless ground, making an effort to prove her wrong, "if I can lie down I can take a nap. If I can shut my eyes I can take a nap. If I can—"

"Shut up. That's why Hermione's here: To babble on about carelessly boring facts. Anyway," Ron stood up from his lazily drawn wooden seat and walked next to her. "How are we supposed to see it? I mean, like you said, we are '_an element of the human brain'_. If Harry isn't even able to take a bloody nap then how would we be able to watch a damn movie? I'm going to sleep."

Then, out of nowhere appeared a blue, circular bed with a big rectangular pillow at the top. Ron threw himself upon it and rested his head forward.

"You guys _cannot sleep_! LITERALLY! Get up." No one budged. "Oh, ok, then. I guess will have to _make_ you get up." Suddenly, the bed and sofa were gone, and Harry and Ron hit the imaginary ground silently and painlessly.

"You know what?" said Harry, getting up, "I kind of like being fictional and all. You don't even feel pain! Well, not unless the person whose brain you're in wants you to. AHH!! OWWAAHHGG!!!" He gripped his forehead, panting a bit. "She always does that, damn it!"

"It's ok, Harry. Now I have a plan. If we can get her—" Hermione nodded her head toward the misty nothingness "—to watch it, then so can we."

"Who are you nodding to?" Harry asked.

"You know… _her_."

"Ohhhh…." said Harry.

"Ahhhh…." Said Ron.

"Heh. Heh, heh."

"Mha. Mhaha."

"Heh, heh, heeh he."

"Mhaha. Ha ha. MHAHA."

"HE HE HA HA HA HO."

"MHWAHAHAAHAHA."

"HAHAHEHAHAHAHOHO."

"MWA—"

"YOU GUYS!" yelled Hermione, "It's really _not that funny_."

"Sorry 'bout that, we got a bit carried away."

"Yup, sorry…"

"Alright then, are you sure you're done before I go on?" The boys nodded their heads. "Ok, then. Now, we just, just—oh, wait. Uhm… Yeah. That's—that's it. I already said my plan. We just get her to watch it."

There was an Awkward Silence.

"That's it?" asked Harry.

"Uhh... yeah."

They had another Awkward Silence.

"Ok then, cool with me," Ron said, breaking the awkwardness.

"Alright, let's go," Hermione agreed.

Ron and Hermione were walking toward the empty nothingness when Harry stopped them. "WAIT, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA. This is WAY too simple. I mean, don't you think so? There should be.... _Well_, anyway, I know _exactly _what we need." Harry rubbed his hands together and grinned evilly. "Heh, heh—"

"Ahhhh… Mha mhaha—"

"Ok, _please _don't start doing that stupid laughing again. What's your idea Harry?"

"I think there should be booby-traps."

Awkward Silence.

"Okeyy… like?"

"Like bombs!" exclaimed Ron.

"And—and Death-Eaters!" yelled Harry.

"_OH _and alligators!"

"And weird Muggle machines that destroy life to whom go near them!"

"And… and ninjas!"

"And pretty damsels we have to save!"

"Hermione is _my_ pretty damsel."

"Oh, Ron…"

"Ok, ok, enough of the sappy talk, let's _GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_!" Harry ran forward, into the misty nothingness. His figure slowly drifted into the dim fog.

"How long do you think he'll be gone?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, but for now..." She wrapped an arm around Ron's shoulder.

Another bed appeared out of nowhere. Ron looked at her, confused. "What are you…?" Then it clicked to Ron, "Ahhh… Mha… Mhaha—"

"Oh, _shut up," _said Hermione and kissed him, thrillingly hard.

**Yeah. Randomness. Well, my friends and I were talking about this one time and we were like: "I wonder what Harry would say if he saw daniel radcliffe's acting?" I mean, I have nothing against his acting, but just the idea. Truth is, I really wanted them to **_**watch**_** the movie and **_**talk**_** about the movie. But I figured, 'how would I do that in writing?' and, 'that'd be too long.' Well it wasn't really the length I was worrying about, it was just the thought of the length, you know?**

**I ho****pe you enjoyed it!!**

**REVIEW**


End file.
